Onii-chan's Duty
by Takeshi80Baseball
Summary: What if Yamamoto has an autistic sister? What if he has to take his sister to the future to battle Millefiore? Will his relationship with his friends become strained? Read on to find out... (I know the summary sucks. Rated T for Hayato's language)


**A/N: Well, this is my first story, it contains fluff, hurt/comfort and touching family scenes in the future. Btw, I don't quite know how to write fight scenes, so if there has to be a fight scene in the future, I'll put up an announcement for a contest for the writer who can write the best fight scenes to write the scenes for me :) It's my first story, so it's crappy... Enjoy... :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, only the OC Yuki and maybe some other OCs in the future.**

It was a dark, serene night in Namimori; the luminous moon gleamed and the white twinkling stars shone in the black-blue sky. Peace resides in Namimori as everyone was asleep, sans a few barking guard dogs and a few yowling cats who are in the middle of a fight. Everything seemed peaceful... at first, that is.

Out of the blue, a loud, heartbreaking cry disrupted the peaceful night of Namimori. Looking at a certain window situated on top of Take-Sushi, we could see a tiny figure lying in a blue and white crib, flailing its tiny arms around. By the side of the crib on the bars, we could see the baby's name: Yuki.

There were initially no movements from the other rooms at first, but as the baby girl's cries and wails got louder and more piercing to the ear, a raven-haired young boy of 8 got out of his bed in the other room, next to the room where the baby was in. The child ruffled his own hair, yawning, and headed right into the room beside his.

Opening the door gently and closing it the same way, Yamamoto Takeshi headed over to the crib and lifted the baby girl up, trying to pacify her.

"Yuki, what's wrong...?" The boy asked, yawning loudly from lack of sleep, causing him to nearly drop the infant and making her wail louder. "Oops, sorry, sorry!" Apologizing, Yamamoto held the baby in his arms the way a mother would to comfort her child.

After an hour or so of comforting, it was almost morning. Placing Yuki back into her crib, Yamamoto yawned and looked at the clock. Seeing as he only had 45 minutes left to prepare for school, he ran to the toilet (as quietly as he could) to wash up, then ran downstairs to the sushi restaurant where his dad was preparing the sushi to sell for the day.

"Morning, Pops!" Yamamoto greeted cheerfully, smiling at his dad. Yamamoto Tsuyoshi looked up from cutting a HUGE tuna fish, "Oh, morning, Takeshi!" The 36-year-old man then looked upstairs. "Is Yuki okay?"

"Yeah, I guess so. She started crying at... *yawns* 4 or 5 am..." Yamamoto yawned, sitting down to eat his breakfast, consisting of a bowl of rice, a bowl of miso soup, natto and tamagoyaki. "Ittadakimasu~"

"Takeshi," called Tsuyoshi, sitting down opposite Yamamoto with his own breakfast, having done preparing the sushi.

"Hmm?" was the only answer as the child chewed his tamagoyaki.

"... Is it too hard for you to take care of your sister like this? I know you had to take care of her ever since your mom died... I can't really help, since I'm busy at the restaurant. If it's too hard, then I'll-"

"Pops, stop it~" laughed Yamamoto cheerfully, startling his old man quite a bit. "I don't mind taking care of Yuki. She's my sister. Besides, this could be used as future training if I become a dad and my wife is sick~"

"Takeshi..." Tsuyoshi smiled, shaking his head. "You'd better eat fast. Only 15 minutes left."

"Oh crap!" Yamamoto gobbles up his food, ignoring his father's warning of "Watch your mouth", and once he was done, he dashes out the door with his school bag and baseball bat, "See you later, Pops!"

"See ya!" shouted Tsuyoshi, grinning to himself.

'I hope it'll be as peaceful as now in the future,' thought Yamamoto as he dashes to school as quick as he can. What he didn't know, was that disaster was waiting for him...

**A/N: Well, that's the prologue. What do you think? R&R, okay? ;) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
